Goodbye McKinley
by StayStrongxox
Summary: It's time to say goodbye to McKinley... Just not in the way you'd think...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Glee story what came to mind while driving home today. This is slightly AU, with Finn and Rachel having a kind of Friends with Benefits relationship after Mr Schue's non wedding.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**I should point out now, there will be a major character death... I'll let you guys think of who it could be.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Finn Hudson yawned and woke up, as his alarm blared through his bedroom. He groaned as he stretched his muscles, as he moved them for the first time that morning. He sat up and ran a hand through his short hair **(A/N: His hair in season 4)** and yawned again, before he stood and headed for his door. He grabbed his dressing gown before stepping into the hallway and heading for the stairs, passing Kurt's old room. It was very quiet without Kurt, Finn found it hard to get used to living without Kurt at first, but when he came home for the holidays, it was like he never left. Since he was home alone, he made himself a breakfast of muesli and berries with milk. Ever since Rachel had left, he decided to have a bit of a lifestyle change and change his diet. Even his Mom had seen the change in him and thought he was finally starting to close the door on his past with Rachel. That was proved wrong when she had caught them in bed together when Rachel was home for a visit.

_Flashback_

_Carole pulled up outside of her house, the shopping the backseat. She opened the door before going back for the shopping. Once she had brought it all in and set it on the kitchen's island, she turned and saw Finn's jacket hung up._

_'FINN!' she called, hoping that her son would come down and help her side the shopping and help her cook dinner. Ever since Kurt had moved to New York, it was difficult adjust to only having to cook for three people and it had been tough for Carole. Even though Kurt wasn't her biological son, she loved just as much as she loved Finn. She smiled lightly at a memory before she came back to reality and sighed. She headed for the bottom of the stairs and started to walk up them.  
_

_'Finn?' she called again. She thought she heard a noise in his room and she went to investigate. Since Finn and Rachel weren't together anymore, she didn't knock and just opened the door, expecting to see Finn sat at his desk or something. She placed her hand on the door handle and swung the door open, letting out a small shriek at the sight what greeted her. Finn was leant over Rachel, their lips together in a steamy kiss. The second Finn had heard a shriek, he pulled away and stared at Rachel, whose eyes had gone wide as she stared at Carol. Finn slowly looked over his shoulder, thinking it was Kurt who had screamed, not his he saw his mother in doorway, Finn scrambled back to his side of the bed, a blush creeping from his neck to his face.  
_

_'Mom? What are you doing home so early?' Finn asked, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head._

_'I finished early and decided to go do the shopping' Carole replied, her voice sounding slightly forced. 'I'll be downstairs' she told the two teens, before closing the door and heading downstairs. She waited ten minutes, before they entered the living room, fully dressed, but looking bashful and nervous. There was an awkward silence, before Rachel spoke, feeling Carole gaze burning into her head.  
_

_'I think it's best if I go' Rachel said, grabbing her heels and jacket, which had been hidden under Finn's jacket._

_'I'll drive you home' Finn said, quickly opening the door and pushing Rachel through it gently, before slamming it behind him..._

* * *

_Finn arrived home an hour later, making no secret of what he had been up to at Rachel's house. Carole sighed and watched as Finn entered the kitchen, a dopey smile on his face.  
_

_'Honey, what are you doing?' Carole asked her son, who sighed and turned to look at her._

_'I know what you're thinking. Okay, I know. So spare me the speech. The truth is... I can't stay away from her. No matter what happens, whether we're talking or something. It's like I'm addicted to her, mom. She's like a drug that I crave and I can't get enough of her. I made a mistake, not getting on that train with her... So, I'm going to look at teaching courses in New York. I'm going there and I'm getting my girl back! No matter what we have to go through!' Finn told her, his eyes glossy as he tried not to cry. Carole sighed. She knew Rachel was the one for Finn and that he would do anything to be with her, but he needed to make sure he knew what he wanted to achieve career wise, before making the move to the Big City..._

_End of flashback_

Finn pulled up at McKinley and parked round the back of the school, furthest away from the rest of the teachers and students. It had always been his parking spot and just because he was a student teacher, it wasn't going to change. He climbed out and locked his car, grabbing his over shoulder bag and adjusting it over his navy jumper covered shoulder, a she headed into school. It was strange heading into the teachers lounge and not his classes.

'Morning Finn. You okay?' asked Will Schuester, as he poured himself a coffee. Finn nodded as he took a sip of homemade coffee from his flask, seeing as the first time he had tried the teacher lounge coffee, he had spat it out in disgust.

'Yeah I'm good. What we doing with the kids today?' Finn asked, as he sat down at a table with Will and Emma, who smiled at him. Finn smiled awkwardly at her. It was till tense between Emma and Finn, but they were slowly resuming their friendship.

'Well, there's two special guest today, so I thought we would take a back seat and watch how the class interact with them' Will said, making Finn nod, intrigued.

'Who are the special guests?' he asked

'Some people called Lacy Herberr and Rod UhStunk' said Will, making Finn and Emma splutter on their drinks.

'Rod Uh Stunk?' Finn repeated, having to stifle his laughter, behind his hand. Will nodded, pursing his lips as he tried to stifle his laughter as well. It worked for five seconds before he, Finn and Emma let their laughter out, to point of almost crying...

* * *

'Okay class, today we have two special guests with us today. So, please welcome Lacy Herberr and...' Will glanced at Finn, who had snorted lightly before composing himself. 'Lacy Herberr and Rod UhStunk' said Will, as the class let out sniggers. The door to the choir room opened to reveal

'RACH! KURT!' Finn exclaimed, catching Rachel in his arms as she rushed to hug him. He picked her off the ground and twirled her round, as Kurt headed to Mr Schue, who started laughing at his former students joke.

'Was that email your doing? Or Rachel?' he asked Kurt

'Rachel's. Although I had to use 'Hudson' as my last name, because Hummel wouldn't go with anything' Kurt answer, smiling. He turned and headed to his brother and cleared his throat, moving Finn's attention from Rachel to him.

'Hey, little brother! How are ya?' Finn asked, hugging him as Rachel went over to Mr Schue to greet him.

'I'm good. You?' Kurt replied

'Yeah I'm great' he said, his eyes glued to Rachel, making Kurt roll his eyes. He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing much of his brother while he was here...

* * *

'So, how long are you here for?' Finn asked between kisses. He and Rachel were hidden in his car at lunchtime. Naturally, they had started to talk about what they had been up to before Rachel had connected their lips and their conversation was rendered mute. Thankfully, with Finn's car parked at the back of the school and away from prying eyes, they didn't have to worry about anyone spotting them.

'You really want to talk about that right now?' Rachel whispered, her breath hitting Finn's face as she straddled his lap. Finn stared at her, his eye oozing with love, before shaking his head and pulling her lips to his again. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her towards him closely, so close that not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Rachel moaned lightly, her arms tightening round Finn's neck. Suddenly, she felt herself being lowered down and her back hit the passenger seat, allowing Finn to settle between her legs. She pulled him closer to her, so he was almost laid on top of her.

'I really wish we were in a bed right now' Finn groaned, as he attacked her neck with his mouth, leaving several, dark marks there. He moved his mouth back to hers and their tongues dueled, Rachel's hand sneaking up his jumper, setting his skin alight.

'OI! THIS ISN'T YOUR BEDROOM YOU KNOW!' Rachel and Finn almost headbutted each other as they sat up quickly and saw Kurt standing at the drivers door, looking amused. Finn looked at Rachel, disappointed before sighing and unlocking the door, allowing Kurt to open the door.

'What do you want?' Rachel asked, buttoning her over shirt back up and sorting her hair out.

'Lunch is over. Mr Schue sent me to find you both. Tougnes will be wagging now' Kurt said, making Finn and Rachel roll their eyes as they climbed from the car.

'Just walk, Kurt' Finn told Kurt, who smiled at them and headed back into the school, as Finn turned back to Rachel, pressing her against the car.

'So, are we going to make it work this time?' Finn asked, making Rachel chuckle and nod

'No more break ups, no more arguments. All there should is love' Rachel said, making Finn smile and kiss her again. He pulled away, before connecting their lips again. The heat rose around them again, until Kurt shattered their bubble.

'LOVEBIRDS! COME ON!' he screamed. Rachel indulged in a few more seconds of the feeling of Finns lips against her, before she pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Kurt.

'No more distracting, until we're back at mine' Rachel whispered, glancing at Finn through her lashes and slipping her hand under his jumper, rubbing his stomach, as they headed inside the school, hearing Finn groan quietly and mutter something she didn't quite make out, but he pulled her closer to his side, making a smile erupt on her face...

* * *

**R&R xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay of updates. Had no laptop :(**

**Ready for another review?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel and Kurt had returned and it was almost like everything was back to normal. Finn and Rachel had spent every possible free they ad between the sheets, whether it was at his house, his car or her house. Rachel's eye flickered open as the sun hit her closed eyelids. She felt pain flare between her legs and clamped down on her lip.

'Morning beautiful!' Finn greeted, as he was propped up on his elbow, gazing down at her. Rachel giggled and rolled over to face him, ignoring the pain and smiled at him.

'Morning handsome' she greeted, smiling

'You sleep well?' Finn asked, a cheeky smirk erupting onto his face, making Rachel giggle and slap his arm playfully.

'You know I always sleep well in yours arms, babe' Rachel said, smiling and snuggling into his arms more. Finn stroked the side of her face, his lips grazing her head a few times, before his eyes caught the clock and he sighed.

'We'd get up and get ready for work' Finn sighed. Rachel pouted, but shuffled around, wrapping the sheets round her body and climbing off the bed, heading for the door. Finn caught her by her elbow and turned her back to face him, his eyes dark and glazed over. She knew that look.

'No... We have to get ready!' she said, pointing a finger at him, but she didn't stop him from trapping her against the wall and kissing her...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were downstairs, Blaine watching as Kurt blended some berries together in a blender and sieved it through into a glass. Kurt handed Blaine a glass, who grimaced discreetly at the flavor.

'Who gave you this recipe?' Blaine asked, trying his best to sound like he was enjoying his smoothie.

'Rachel' only she puts honey in it, which makes it sweeter. And I couldn't find it here' Kurt answered, smiling at his fiance, who quickly changed his face expression to a happy one. They basked in the silence for a few minutes, before noises came from upset, making Blaine and Kurt freeze.

'Are they?' Blaine questioned, knowing he didn't need to finish the sentence. Kurt grimaced and quickly lost his appetite. He rushed to the sink to put his glass in their and rushed to front door, grabbing his bag and jacket.

'Blaine!' Kurt shouted to his fiance, who was frozen to the spot. He shook his head at Kurt's shout and rushed through the opened front door, while Kurt slammed it behind them both...

* * *

After lunch, Will entered the classroom, smiling at spotting Finn and Rachel kissing lightly at the back of the room. He clapped his hands together, making everyone jump.

'Right class. Whose ready for a Broadway actress to belt out a tune?' he asked. The class cheered, while Will looked at Rachel expectantly. Rachel leaned into Finn.

'I was supposed to prepare a song?' she questioned. He lightly smacked her arm as Will started to get slightly agitated. Rachel smiled and headed to the front of the room.

'Hi class. I'm Rachel-' she began to introduce herself, before she found herself cut off rudely.

'Berry. We know. My brother told us all about you. You like Broadway and you talk... A lot more than you should' Jake Puckerman said, making Finn and Rachel scowl, albeit for different reasons.

'I'll be singing a song I've worked on since I was four years old' Rachel said, motioning for the band to start the opening chords of 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. Once she had belted out the classic Broadway song, she took a small bow and giggled, before rushing back to her seat and into Finn's arms, who looked proudly at her.

'Well done, baby' he whispered to her, as she leant back against him.

'Thank you' she whispered back to him, smiling. Half an hour later, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to their next class, while Finn and Rachel lingered back, fiddling with their bags.

'So, what you doing tonight?' Finn asked, making his way over to her.

'No idea... Nothing planned, as of yet' Rachel said, grabbing her day planner and ticking some things off and highlighting things. She put it back in her bag and giggled as Finn wrapped his arms round her waist tightly.

'Well, how about a romantic picnic under the stars at the beach?' Finn proposed, making Rachel's eyes water and grow with love.

'Oh Finn, I'd-' whatever Rachel planned to say, never made it out of her mouth, as a huge explosion rippled through the school, caving the walls and ceilings in. Finn's body hit the floor and he grunted from the impact and the weight of rubble what had collapsed on top of him. Suddenly, he realized a stupid mistake. In his shock and confusion at what was happening, he had let go of Rachel. He turned his head his right, just in time to see Rachel's head connect with the step in choir room. His eyes grew wide at the sound her head made, as it connected with the step and he grabbed her hand what limply lay across her side.

'RACHEL!' Finn's scream went unheard of, as he saw Rachel's glassy eyes staring back at him. He heard, rather than felt, the rumbling again and his vision turned black, burying him and Rachel underneath the rubble...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand, down a corridor, both of them in comfortable silence. Kurt gently swung their entwined hands between them. Suddenly, a blast knocked them off their feet. Blaine felt his head connect with the wall behind him, making him shout out in pain, while Kurt slammed into the lockers, protecting himself as the school collapsed around them...

* * *

Will woke up and groaned. He looked around and heaved himself onto his hands and knees, looking around. The doorway was unblocked, but a light was hanging dangerously low in the staffroom.

'EMMA?' he shouted, looking around for his wife. He couldn't see her and he didn't exactly know where she was, which made him worry more. He felt something wet against his hand. He lifted it and found it was wet with water. He turned his head and saw a pipe had burst and was very quickly spreading towards the doorway.

'Oh shit' he whispered, knowing he had to get out of there quickly, before anything bad happened...

* * *

**R&R :D xx  
**


End file.
